Pieces
by DetroitKing
Summary: Gaara, after being banished for killing too many people is thrown into another world. Another world where he would eventually find the peace and life he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost & Found

Gaara had become a menace, he was killing people now, even for looking at him the wrong way. People were now terrified abd were too scared to go on the streets. The council and the Kazekage had all had enough, they needed to do what was neccessary. I

"I hearby banish Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village. He is to never return until we require his use." The 4th Kazekage, Gaara's father announced. The council fully agreed and they suggested using a secret scroll that could open dimensions. They would send the 8 year old where into a different world with a few scrolls to train himself and, that was it.

"Father, wait!" Temari yelled reaching for her brother

"Temari be silent!" Her father yelled. He then sent Gaara into the other world with Kankuro and Temari not really knowing how to feel. Sure, Gaara scared the crap out of them but it really wasn't his fault. They just wished they could actually ya know, be a family. They just hoped he would be safe and become a better person wherever he was.

* * *

Gaara landed in an alleyway in a dumpster. He climbed out and saw a few stray cats and dogs. It was night time, and so as he was making his way out, two big guys approached him.

"Hey kid, don't move. Give us everything you got." One of them said with a menacing tone.

Gaara just raised his hand as sand wrapped around the two. "Sand burial." Was all he said with a dark tone as the two guy's screames was burried by the massive amount of sand. He then walked and explored the town a little. It wasn't that big, but it was about medium sized. He kept walking until he saw some sort of diner, he figured he was hungry and went to get some food. Once he walked in everyone stared at him, he was dirty and what the hell was that thing on his back? Gaara had to hold himself back from killing all of them right there for staring with those judging faces, he hated that so much.

Just then a woman came up to him, she had blond hair and she seemed to work there.

"Hey sweetie, where's your parents?" She asked

"One's dead, one can rot in hell." He said with a dead tone and expression.

The woman was taken back, the boy looked at least 8 and one of his parents were dead while the other, was appearently not there? She didn't know the backstory but also knew no child should have to go through that kind of stuff, especially at such a young age. She let him clean up in the bathroom and gave him a full meal. Boy could the kid eat, he must've been starving the way he was stuffing the food.

"This food...this is...what's the word?" He said

"Umm...Delicious?" Joyce said

"Yeah, that's it. Never tasted stuff like this before. Way better than those scraps I used to have."

Well, Joyce's heart just broke even more. What the hell kind of life did this kid have? He was so dead and emotionless, though his eyes did spark up a bit after tasting the food.

"Can I get you anything else?" Joyce asked

"...No" Gaara responded as Joyce took the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Gaara was, confused to say the least. This woman, why was she being so kind to him? Maybe it has to do with the fact that he's in a different world but he assumed people in general hated him. Wasn't he supposed to be a monster? Some type of demon child? I mean, he knew by this point his only purpose was to be used as a weapon, but for some reason this lady here is acting all sweet and generous. Gaara wasn't gonna fall for it though, he did once and it would NEVER happen again.

A few minutes passed and a man walked through the door, hugging Joyce and giving her a kiss. Gaara presumed that this was her significant other, he always wondered what it was like to have one of those. They were talking and looking over at Gaara, which kinda made him a little angry. What were they saying? Were they judging him just like all the others? Was the woman's behavior truly an act? Well he would see as they both started walking up to him.

"I have no money to pay." Gaara said

"That's okay sweetie you don't have to worry about that." Joyce said

"Gaara right? I'm William, Joyce's husband. Joyce told me about you and we've been thinking."

Here it comes, Gaara was already ready to crush them to death with his sand as it was slithering under the table towards there feet.

"How would you like to come live with us?" Joyce asked

The sand immediately retracted, and Gaara's eyes were wide. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"W-Why? Why would you want me to live with you? Why do you even care?" He asked

"Gaara, I don't know entirely what you've gone through, but every kid deserves to have a happy life and childhood. What you need is people to look out for you, a family." William said

"F-Family? What is that?" The boy asked

Well that was it, Joyce and William both hugged onto the boy with Joyce shedding tears a little. Gaara didn't know how to feel, these people that he just met today were so willing to give him a home and show love for him, but the last time that happened ended horribly. But for some reason, he felt like he could trust them. Hopefully it wouldn't be in vain.

"Okay...I'll live with you." Gaara said softly

"That's great, we even have a little girl at home about your age. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you." William said as they all then got into the car and drove home. It was a silent ride, Gaara still contemplating his thoughts and what just happened. Had he made a mistake? He didn't know, but deep he really did want this to work out, he just didn't want to be dissapointed and heartbroken again.

They finally pulled up to the house, blue in color and about medium sized. Once inside, Gaara noticed a young girl, blond hair and looked to be around his age. Probably their daughter theyvwere talking about earlier. She was sound asleep on the couch so William carried her up to her room.

"I'm sorry we don't have a room for you right now Gaara, but we can turn the garage into one so you won't be on the couch for long, promise." Joyce said

"That's...Fine." Gaara responded, he really didn't mind considering he couldn't actually sleep in the first place because of the bijuu inside him.

"Goodnight now, see you in the morning." Joyce said kissing Gaara on the forehead.

Gaara was yet again left astounded, he wasn't family, he wasn't egen from this damn world and yet...The people here...are so...loving. Then again, he only knew them so he could only trust them, he just hoped their daughter was the same way. After a while they were sound asleep and Gaara went to the backyard to look at some of those scrolls his father gave him, he might as well keep getting steonger as he never knew what may come in store. He would train quietly until the sun rose and the new day began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Life

That morning, Gaara opened his eyes to find himself staring into the blue eyes of the girl he saw last night. Why was she so uncomfortably close?

"You sleep weird." She said

"I wasn't sleeping, I was meditating." Gaara corrected her

"Hmm, are you my new brother?" She asked

"B-Brother? No, I'm just...staying here for now." Gaara said, it kinda took him by surprise, and how the girl was so upfront about it. I mean, there's no way these absolute starngers are so willing to make him a part of their family right? He's a cold blooded killer and a monster as described by others, though they don't onow about that yet.

"Well I'm Chloe, you're Gaara right?" She asked

"Yes." Was all Gaara responded

"Where are you from?"

"Doesn't matter, I want nothing to do with them."

"What happened?"

"Again, doesn't matter."

"Chloe, stop bothering him and come inside!" Joyce yelled from inside

"Coming! Later bro." Chloe said heading inside

She still called him...either way Gaara was glad she left, he was getting a little annoyed. A few minutes later William came outside.

"Hey Gaara, breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you come and join us?"

"Not hungry." Gaara said

"Come one, Joyce said you ate like you've never eaten before last night. You must still be hungry, it's been hours since you last ate." William said

"Did Joyce cook?" Gaara asked

"Hey, I'll have you know I make a mean pancake!" William said playfully

"Very well...I guess I'll give it a try." said Gaara as he got up to join the others for breakfast. It was pancakes, bacon, and eggs, and no William was not kidding. He really does make a mean pancake...He decided he would cook today since his wife cooks all the time.

"So how'd you like the food Gaara?" William asked

"It was fine." Gaara said before getting up and going back outside

"Alright, I have to head to the diner now. You two don't tear up the house while I'm gone." Joyce said as she was getting ready to head out

"Yes ma'am" Chloe and William both said smiling

"Dad, can Max come over?"

"Why of course, Max is always welcomed here. As a matter of fact, you can introduce her to your adopted brother."

"I don't know dad...I don't think he really likes us too much. Look, he's just sitting there meditating or whatever." Chloe said

"Well Chloe he did have it rough growing up, I'm not sure what happened but I know that boy needs a family right now. You should try to get along with him, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. Now I'll go call Max's parents to see if they can drop her off." William said

"Ok..." Chloe responded as she went out to the backyard, where Gaara was.

"Hey, Gaara, my friend Max is coming over soon...Do you want to hang with us?" Chloe asked

He didn't respond

"Hey, did you hear me? I said-

"I heard you." He responded cutting her off

"The answer is no. I don't trust people." Gaara said

"Well, you can trust us Gaara. Dad said we're family now, and you can always trust family." Chloe said

"Family? Is that what you think? That we're...family?" Gaara said now look back at her

"Well...yeah" She responded

"Family, has no meaning. I have no such thing as family. You can never trust anyone but yourself, I learned that the hard way. Your parents are likely only keeping me here until they can find somewhere to throw me to, because why would they want a monster like me?" Gaara said

"Monster?" Chloe said with a confused expression

"You're not a monster, you just look silly." Chloe said with a smile

"Silly?...Define silly." Gaara said

Chloe now looked dumbfounded, "It means you look funny, with that giant giant thing on your back. What is that anyway?" She asked

"It's where I keep my sand." Gaara said in the calmest expression while Chloe just looked confused again.

"Anyways...You're no monster, you're a person, a boy, a red headed boy. And you're my brother now, so we're family whether you like it or not. Mom & Dad have no plans to kick you out, trust me." Chloe said

"We'll see..." Gaara said as he just went back to meditating

"Chloe, Max will be here in 30 minutes!" William yelled from inside

As Chloe went to get ready for her best friend's arrival, William went outside to check on Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara, listen...I know you had a rough upbringing-

"You don't know anything about me." Gaara said coldly

"Y-Yeah, you're right...But I hope you can adjust and build a new life with us. Anything you need, I'll be happy to oblige." William said

"You know what I want?" Gaara said

"What is it?" William said

"To know what you're game is. Why am I really here?" the 8 year old asked looking up at the man.

"Gaara...You're here because we want you here. We want you to have a home, there are no lies of games." William then bent down to one knee placing his hand on Gaara's shoulder

"We want you to have a family."

"You people keep saying that, but the only family I ever had and ever loved killed himself trying to murder me." Gaara said with sadness and hatred

"Gaara...I'm sorry." William said as he hugged him, Gaara just having wide eyes

"Listen...If you don't want to talk about it I completely understand. Why don't we play catch." William said tossing Gaara a football

"Catch?" Gaara said with a confused expression

"Yeah, you toss the ball to me, I toss it back to you, and we keep going. It's as simple as that." William explained

"Hmm...Okay." Gaara said throwing the ball back to William. However, Gaara used a little too much of his strength and the ball hit William in the chest sending him into the fence.

"Oh! Sorry..." Gaara said with a look of concern

"Man..You're strong for an 8 year old. Try not to throw it so hard." William said now passing it back to Gaara

This time when Gaara did it he held back tremendously and William now caught the ball as normal. They went back and forth for a while, and seemed to be having fun, even Gaara.

"So that's your adopted brother?" The girl known as Max said to her best friend Chloe as the watched the boys from inside the house.

"Yeah...Ya know, that's the first time I've seen him look...happy." Chloe said

"Well, that should be good." Max said

"Yeah, come on. Let's go introduce you two." Chloe said

The stopped upon noticing Chloe and Max stepping outside.

"Max! Sorry I didn't see you come in." William said

"Yeah, I've been here for about an hour already." Max said

"Really? Man we were out here longer than I thought...Anyways, Max this is Gaara, me and Joyce just took him in." William said introducing the two

"Hi Gaara nice to meet you." Max said extending her hand but Gaara hesitated. He then looked at William for a nod of approval, before shaking Max's hand.

"Hello Max...Good to meet you too." Gaara said struggling a little to get the right words out.

"Alright kids, you guys have fun. I'm gonna go rest for a bit." William said heading inside

"So Gaara...Wanna play with us?" Chloe asked again

Gaara thought about for a minute, and realized maybe he could give it a shot.

"Sure." He responded

"Awesome! Now let's play pirates vs ninja!" Chloe yelled

"Pirates vs Ninja?" Gaara questioned

"Yeah, we'll be the pirates and you'll be the ninja!" Chloe explained

"How did you know I was a ninja?" Gaara asked

"Hahaha, good one." Chloe said as her and Max began chuckling but Gaara was confused.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked making them laugh even more. If only they knew...

As the three kids played together, William couldn't help but record them and send it to Joyce. He was glad Gaara was starting to get along with the two and enjoyed himself. They hung out playing games, telling stories, and watching movies, all until the day's end.

"Maybe...I could give them a chance." Gaara whispered to himself before shutting his eyes to meditate.

** Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, next chapter will be a time skip to when they are 13, and the day that tragedy happened. However, with Gaara around, how will the events of the games change? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oath

5 years had passed since Gaara had been added to the Price family. For some reason, he had absolutely no records on him at all, not even a last name, essentially meaning there was no proof he even existed. So he had to get a whole new identification, his name was now Gaara Price, nobody knows where he comes from as he just says "It's really far away." but now he has a new life, and the garage was turned into his bedroom, he also now goes to the same school as Chloe and Max. Surprisingly, school was new to Gaara, or at least this type of school. He said the school he used to attend was vastly different before he was kicked out, for what reason is unknown. Gaara cleaned up a little bit so he doesn't stand out as much in this new world, he used Joyce's makeup to cover the seal on his forehead, thankfully they didn't ask too many questions about that. He then started to wear a little more normal clothes and dyed his hair a little lighter red. Now they were all 13 and Gaara over the past 5 years had rejected any kind of party, but he never said why until a few months ago.

"Hey Gaara, how come you never wanted a birthday party? Every kid wants a birthday party!" Chloe exclaimed

"Because, it just seems pointless. All it is is one year closer to death." Gaara said

"Geez, why you always gotta be so dark?" Chloe said

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never once had this birthday party so I never really cared. I'd rather just enjoy attending yours." Gaara responded

"Wait, you've never had a birthday? Ever? Well don't you want to experience one? I mean, it's the celebration of your birth!" Chloe said shocked

"Chloe, there's a lot you don't truly know. I guarantee you, **nobody **was celebrating my birth. People were more likely to celebrate my death." Gaara said with a much darker tone

"Well, that's horrible." Chloe said with sadness

"Yeah but don't worry about it, I've gotten over it by now." Gaara said with a light smile but Chloe could tell it was fake. So, later that evening she told her parents about it and they all decided they would throw him a surprise party for his 13th birthday. It was a Friday evening when the three walked through the house for Joyce and William to jump up

"Surprise!" They both shouted

Gaara looked shocked and confused, he didn't know how to feel. He saw the house was very decorated and there was a huge cake on the table.

There was a big sign at the top of the back doors that said...

"Happy Birthday Gaara!" Everyone shouted

"This is all...for me?" Gaara said

"Of course it's for you!" Joyce said

"Here are your presents." William said as they all handed Gaara a gift.

They each handed him a gift, some small some big

Chloe handed Gaara a chain, with the kids' names engraved on it. Joyce & William both gave him pairs of clothes and shoes for him to wear, and Max gave him a birthday card with 50 bucks.

"Sorry I couldn't find a better gift for you Gaara." Max apologised

"No it's...thank you, all of you. For everything." Gaara said with a tone of happiness, he would cry right now if he still had tears left to shed.

They all engaged in a group hug before going to cut the cake. Before cutting, William lit the candles and they all sang happy birthday to Gaara while he had a smile on his face.

"This cake is amazing" Gaara said with a shocked expression

"Thanks! I made it myself, Joyce was there for support." William said jokingly while Joyce elbowed him playfully

"Okay, she helped out a lot." He admitted as they all laughed

"Man that was some good cake." Chloe said

"Now get ready for the ice cream!" Joyce said as she went to the freezer

"I really cannot thank you all enough, I just-"

"Gaara, you don't have to thank us. We know that you never got to truly experience a birthday and wanted to give you the best one yet!" William said

"Hey William, did you remember to get the ice cream from the store?" Joyce asked

"Dammit! I must've forgot to pick some up."

"That's a dollar for the swear jar" Chloe exclaimed

"Sorry." William said

"I'll head to the store to get the ice cream." William said

"No it's fine, you really don't have to." Gaara said

"Aw come on Gaara, who doesn't love ice cream?" Chloe said

"I do, I just wouldn't wouldn't want to trouble anybody." Gaara said

"It's no problem at all Gaara, I'll just head to the store real quick and be back in no time." William said grabbing his keys and kissing his wife goodbye.

"I'll be right back guys, don't scare Max off!" William joked

"Don't worry dad, she's never leaving us!" Chloe replied cheerfully

As William walked out of the door, Gaara couldn't but look...troubled. He felt something was wrong for some reason, like something very bad was about to happen...But he shook it off, figured it was probably just the beast inside him trying to fill his head with negative emotions.

* * *

An hour passed and while the kids were playing out back, Joyce looked very worried. She had called William 5 times now with no answer, and he should've been back at least 30 minutes ago. She didn't tell the kids because she didn't want to scare them, but all she could do right now was hope for the best and she just sat down to watch TV. A few minutes later and the kids came back inside as the phone started ringing, they were surprised to see how fast Joyce jumped for the phone.

"Mom, are you okay?" Chloe asked but Joyce didn't hear, she had been paralyzed by what she just heard from the medic on the other end with the phone falling from her hand and tears strolling down her face.

"Mom?" Chloe now asked with a sad and worried tone, Gaara was saddened to see Joyce so upset.

"Chloe...Y-Your father..." Joyce sobbed before bursting into full tears

"N-No...No..." Chloe cried her eyes out knowing exactly what she meant. Max started to cry too and all she could do was comfort Chloe. The only one not crying was Gaara, he was shocked as he knew what this must have meant, William was no longer in this world. Gaara had seen enough tears, but his emotions were mixed with shock, sadness, and anger. He hadn't felt this way since his uncle. All he could do was hug the three sobbing ladies in silence.

A week later held William's funeral after being killed in a car crash. Joyce, Chloe, Max, Max's parents, and of course Gaara and many others were there. The only sound heard was the rain drops hitting the ground, as William's casket was buried six feet under. People gave their final goodbyes to William and their condolences to Chloe, Joyce and Gaara, though the three could just stand there in silence. Many hours had passed and everyone left except for the trio, Max hugged Chloe and Gaara goodbye and gave her condolences before leaving with her parents, which would be the last time she would actually see the three for many years to come. When Joyce and Chloe were finally ready to go, Gaara said he would see them home later. The town is small so they trusted him and went. Gaara just stood there, for what seemed like hours, before he spoke.

"William...You were the father I always wanted, the father I never had. When I was at my absolute lowest point, you and Joyce brought me in with open arms. You invited me to your family, gave me a home, showed me love and support even when I didn't give it back. It's my fault your gone, over some damn ice cream, I should've been there, I could've saved you...I failed you...But I swear on my life, from now on, I will protect our family at all costs, I'll never let anyone hurt this family again...No matter what..." Gaara said as he made his way towards the hospital.

"It was getting dark and was very stormy outside, a man was lying in his hospital bed getting patched up by the nurse.

"You're left arm and right leg is broken but you should heal within a matter of weeks. Remember to keep your casts on and keep your crutches close." She said

"Thank you nurse, I think I'll just get some rest now." The man said

"No problem, you should be back home tomorrow." The nurse said leaving and turning the lights out. After a few minutes, a small lamp was turned on, and the man looked to see a red haired teenage boy.

"Who the hell are you?" The man questioned

"Why should you get to go home and he doesn't..." The boy said in a dark tone

"The hell are you talking about?" The man questioned again getting annoyed

"Why should he have to die while you live...Why should they have to suffer while you prosper..." The boy continued

"Alright kid, get out of here before I call someone!" The man threatened as he was getting creeped out.

"William Price. The man you killed. I made an oath to him, that I would never let anyone hurt them again, you hurt them in the worst way imaginable..." The boy said as he fully revealed his face, his eyes being completely black with seemingly sand like pupils. The man was now horrified and couldn't get any word out.

"And for that..." He continued, "**YOU SHALL DIE!**" Gaara roared in a almost demonic tone as he thrust his hand forward and his sand completely engulfed the man, whose screams were blocked out by the sand.

"**SAND COFFIN!**" Gaara yelled as he crushed the man, squishing every single bone remaining in his body. He was still alive though in agonizing pain. "**SAND BURIAL!**" Gaara yelled now destroying every atom in the man while completely burning him in his sand. The blood from the man tainted Gaara's hair, making it dark red again.

Multiple staff and security came rushing in to see what was going on, but wall they saw was a pool of blood and some loose skin and one eyeball. The nurse from earlier threw up while the police were called, no one was sure what happened, but this was definitely a crime scene. Across the street from the Hospital, on top of a building Gaara watched as he began laughing maniacally with a wicked smile. He hadn't killed anyone in 5 years, but the revenge felt so sweet...Once he was threw he jumped building to building until he made his way back home where Chloe and Joyce were already asleep.

**And that's it for this chapter folks, next chapter will start off with Before The Storm, and show how Chloe's adventures with Rachel change with Gaara tagging along. Til next time.**


End file.
